A straddle-type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, is known in which a fuel tank is at least partially covered with multiple tank covers. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-181658.
In the straddle-type vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-181658, an upper tank cover designed to cover an upper part of the fuel tank and each of side tank covers designed to cover side parts of the fuel tank are fastened to each other at their edges with screws with a part of the upper tank cover being fastened in a floating manner to the fuel tank via cushion members.
In this straddle-type vehicle, since the upper tank cover and each side tank cover joined to each other are fastened to the fuel tank in a floating manner, these tank covers are less likely to be displaced with respect to each other or with respect to the fuel tank even when the fuel tank swells.
However, in the straddle-type vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-181658, the screws which are fastening members for fastening the upper tank cover and each side tank cover to each other at their edges are disposed to face the surface of the fuel tank. Accordingly, when a driver squeezes the left and right side tank covers firmly with his/her knees, for example, the screws being the fastening members come closer to the fuel tank, thus making it difficult to keep the clearance between the screws and the fuel tank within a desirable range.